


Muscle Memory

by MrsMollyH



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Hell, Drabble, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMollyH/pseuds/MrsMollyH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean still jerks in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muscle Memory

And sometimes when Dean sleeps, his leg will jerk—Sam knows it’s a myoclonic jerk, Dean’s brain convincing itself that his body isn’t dying. Just an instinct, a leftover evolutionary misfire that happens to everyone.

Sam can feel the snap of movement every night, the hard twist of the sheets as Dean’s body jerks.

But Sam knows that Dean’s brain may still hear the hellhounds. It may still see their white gnashing teeth. And instead of Dean’s brain thinking it’s falling to its death, that jerk is Dean trying to kick the hellhounds away before being dragged back to hell.


End file.
